Apocrita
|-|Intro= "Oh hey!" A pale gold dragon is waiving at you from across the stalls, his blue scales stand out against the gold. You walk over to him He is standing behind a stall filled with taxidermied animal parts, The head of a lion mounted on a plait of silk, for having on a wall, and hung sulking wings, cut off of the bodies. You shudder in your scales as you look at him. "Why do you do this?" You ask He shrugs and waves a talon around in the air. "I don't know, it just payed well." You glance at him again, and see a Silkwing behind him. An exceptionally beautiful one at that, one with shimmering teals and pinks and greens on her scales. She looks at you with card blue eyes, as if stalking prey, you shudder, buy a beautiful gold and white pair of wings and leave. |-|Info= Looks He is pale gold, with two stripes of teal tipped scales running along his side and down his leg. He has almost black horns and marking, but navy and purple spines on his head and back, the color of a midnight sky during winter. He has a gold hoop and small hoop Amethyst earring. He can pull his sail into his back, hiding it with the spines, making him look more normal to other dragons. He can also do this thing with his talons that he can twist them to form a dog face. Personality He is nice and funny, he pays his worker Silkwings a lot of money, and he doesn't hurt them. He is nice and treats others with respect. Although he is nice, doesn't mean he is kind. He has bean known to overwork some dragons or animals, and he often shoves people out of his life. He has also bean known to snap at others who interrupt his work. The only one who he does not treat this way is his lover, SunsetMoth. Abilities He has a Ice Venom, it is a liquid but freezes things almost instantly, like liquid nitrogen. He has extra spines on his tail, and tiny rides on his claws. He cannot be controlled by queen wasp because he was not born on the continent, but on one of the islands in the string that led, Clearsight to Pantlanta. He can also stand colder temperatures than most Hivewings, he can also stand a fair bit of heat.. History He was born on an outer island, to a Hybrid mother, an Icewing Sandwing and a Hovering father, He was well cared for by his mother and father, although his father had bean killed by a storm a month before he hatched. Once his mother died, he buried her in his sea cave by collapsing the cave onto her body. He spent years wandering. He always stayed closer to the Pyrrian side of Pantala when he went to the continent. Sometimes he wandered far out, away from the continents. When he did he always came back with story of dragons that sparkled like blue gems, or of a beast the color of the sky, with fins like a shark and gills like a fish that swam the deepest ocean. After his travels he took up taxidermy, by getting old silkwing who wanted their bodies preserved after death. He sells to some higher up Hivewings, who like his work, and appreciate his stories. When he runs out of stock, he always disasters for a few weeks, off to someplace, and comes back with new stories and interesting items. When he came home, he found the empire... Relations SunsetMoth He knows her because he found her chained to a pillar, muzzled and sedated and he broke her out (add) Trivia * He can spit his venom, it sticks to things and shatters them by freezing them (Liquid nitrogen), when it is too warm for that, it acts like a paralyzing agent. *He sells taxidermied animal and Silkwing parts, for other Hivewings to use as decoration |-|Gallery= Placeholderimage.png HiveWingSigil.png YetAnotherOneByCactusHugger.png 0973D01B-EC30-4766-8984-0FA30565D99E.png ApocritaFR.png|Thanks to Flight rising Category:Hybrids Category:Content (XXX Icestar XXx) Category:HiveWings Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content Category:Occupation (Other)